


I'll Always Remember You

by kosmoking067221



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmoking067221/pseuds/kosmoking067221
Summary: Hinata decides he needs to get away from home so he decides to go to college as a photography major because, knowing Hinata, he probably picked the easiest looking one.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there. you, yes you. i have a more extensive version of this that has bonus chapters on wattpad. yes, i realize, wattpad but idgaf i want people to read this. my wattpad is _spade07. now don't blame me for this, blame my maladaptive daydreaming. now, story time ✨

Shoyo walked down the corridor. "D409, I got to remember that."  
He stopped to look up, thinking he walked too far down the hallway, but he ended up right in front of his dorm.  
"Oh." He said under his breath, with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
Shoyo fumbled to grab his keys from his pocket, arms full of groceries.  
"You must be Kageyama, right? I didn't see you when I dropped by earlier."  
"Ah, yeah. So you're Hinata?"  
"Yeah. I was grabbing groceries to cook dinner tonight. I mean, if you don't mind..."  
"N-No, of course not... I can't cook that well anyways." Kageyama mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh- uh nothing." He said with a nervous chuckle.  
The more silent it was, the more awkward the situation was.  
Kageyama finally broke the silence, "I guess I'll finish unpacking."  
After five awkward minutes, Kageyama finally broke the silence, "I guess I'll finish unpacking."  
"I guess I'll start putting away the groceries. Then I have to unpack and organize my room..." He said, gradually getting quieter.  
"Huh? You went to get groceries before you finished unpacking?"  
"I mean, yeah. We need dinner." Hinata snickered, "Did you forget about that?"  
"Oh... no, I guess not." He said under his breath.  
They stared at each other for a few minutes, Kageyama with a death glare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You totally have a death glare!"  
"No, I don't! I look completely normal."  
"No, you don't!" Shoyo said, giggling.  
All of the previous tension has risen. The boys continued to talk for a while, rambling on about random things. At first, it didn't seem like they would get along, but they fit together oddly. Kageyama seemed rude and blunt, but that was (partially) his sense of humor. On the other hand, Hinata seemed dumb and oblivious, but he's smarter than the average person. I guess that's how they got along. They were both misunderstood. They were like apples and pears, an uncommon pair, but similar if you took some time to think about it. It feels nice to meet someone like you. It makes you feel like you could tell each other anything, and it makes you feel safe. Yeah, that's what they felt, safe.


	2. Chapter 1.2

"I'm surprised I don't have any classes with you."  
"Really? I'm not."  
"What?", Shoyo said, dragging out the a.  
"I mean, our majors are completely different. I'm in marketing and such, and you're in photography."  
"But that doesn't mean that we wouldn't have academic classes together. Maybe I'm just smarter."  
"No, I'm the smarter one, boke!"  
Kageyama made an 'oof' sounding noise, causing Shoyo to look up from his phone.  
"Tch, watch where you're going." The blonde said with an eye roll.  
"Tsukki, you almost dropped your lunch." A shorter boy said.  
"Woah, you have cool hair!" Shoyo said. His hair was dark green with a white under layer, and the green section was in a ponytail, making it a half one.  
"Thanks! I'm Yamaguchi, by the way. Want my number? You seem pretty cool." Yamaguchi said with a smile.  
"Of course!"  
Meanwhile, Kageyama and Tsukishima were snarling and insulting each other.  
"Jeez, what's your problem! Why can't you be nice for once!"  
"You were the one that started this!"  
"How?!" Kageyama said.  
"You were glaring at me all through class!" Tsukishima raised his voice.  
"Well, I'm sorry! I thought you looked nice!" Kageyama shouted.  
"Then why were you glaring at me?!" The blonde said, matching Kageyema's voice.  
"You guys need to calm down. You're drawing attention to us," Shoyo said.  
"Yeah, but I understand what Tsukki is saying. You low-key have a resting bitch face, you know?"  
"Whatever." Kageyama sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Wait, did you say I look nice?" Tsukishma said, only now noticing.  
"It's not important."  
"Yeah, Tsukki, it's really not. Can we get lunch? I'm hungry." Yamaguchi said quickly.  
"Yeah, sure," Tsukishima said, heavily annoyed from what just happened.  
"Yes! Well, I'll text you some time Hinata," he said with a bright smile.  
"Yeah!"  
Okay, annoying much? How can someone who seems so sweet be friends with someone so rude? Hinata thought.  
"Hey, Hinata?"  
"Huh?"  
"Could we go get some lunch too?" Kageyama seemed exhausted. "Yeah, of course. But who was that if you don't mind saying. It looks like you two know each other."  
"He's just someone from some of my classes. I think he's in all of my classes."  
"Oh yeah? Which one is that?"  
"Calculus 3."  
"What? I'm in Precalculus!"  
"How can you say that you're smarter than me and be in Precalculus?"  
"Well, I'm some of the highest literary classes!"  
"Oh, I never would've guessed. I mean, you don't look or sound all too bright." He said, somewhat under his breath.  
"Well... you don't look too bright either!" He said with a pout.  
"Okay, you human tangerine."  
"Hey! That's just unnecessary."  
"We're here, boke."  
"Don't change the subject!"  
"I'm not! I'm just saying that we're here! I wouldn't think that someone like you would understand that." Kageyama said with a light chuckle.  
"Didn't I just say- You know what, nevermind, let's just get our food."  
"Okay, okay."


End file.
